King of Fighters Memorial: las Crónicas de Kyo Kusanagi
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Luego de la desaparición de Ash Crimson, los días comenzaron a ser más normales. Kyo se reencuentra con Yuki, los soportes divinos se unen una vez más para enfrentar una venganza que se aproxima. El momento de que enfrenten nuevamente a Gustav Munchausen ha llegado.
1. La nueva vida de Kyo

Llega así el primer capítulo de KOF Memorial, basado en el Mugen del mismo nombre pero dándole una historia más detallada a cada personaje.

La historia de este fic se ubica paralelamente a Street Fighter: "El Fin de la Senda", ya que ambas son precuelas de los "Puños Legendarios de Japón" que pronto reescribiré.

Detallaré además las historias de Gustav, Yukino, Psychical y especialmente de una aparición que será importante en este y el fic de los Puños Legendarios, la cual tiene relevancia en Future Fighters y es respecto a las "Hermanas Tanima: Kikuri y Konoe" del CD Drama de KOF en base a Yagami.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **1.- Los personajes no son míos, son de SNK PLAYMORE.**_

 _ **2.- Los chars utilizados en su mayoría son propiedad de Ahuron y Lash.**_

 _ **3.- Los Mugen: KOF Memorial LVL 1 y LVL 2 son creación de Zelgadis y Mugen Imperio Latino.**_

 _ **4.- La vestimenta de Kyo utilizada en este capítulo es del MAXIMUM IMPACT REGULATION: A**_

 _ **5.- SOLO PARA EFECTOS DE ESTE FIC, además de Elisabeth Blanctorche, Kyo es el otro que recuerda a Ash Crimson.**_

 _ **6.- La imagen de fondo de este fic se encuentra en Deviantart . com . Su autora es Nina-30**_

* * *

 _Capítulo I_

 _La nueva vida de Kyo Kusanagi_

Era Osaka, una de las regiones de Japón donde varios eventos importantes concurrieron y en especial cerca de la estación terminal de trenes de Esaka: entre ellas la llegada de los cuatro reyes Celestiales Hakkeshu de Orochi: Goenitz en los eventos del King of Fighters '96, y Yashiro, Shermie y Chris en el '97 donde tuvieron que enfrentar al mismo Dios Gaia en el cuerpo del joven sueco. También se supo de la identidad de cierta chica que terminó siendo descendiente de la sacerdotisa que iba a ser sacrificada a Orochi: su propia novia Yuki, del enfrentamiento de los tres clanes sagrados juntos desde hace 1800 años atrás con Chizuru Kagura y del pasado de uno de sus archienemigos más letales: Iori Yagami.

Luego su secuestro, donde tuvieron que pasar tres años para liberarse a manos de un cartel terrorista llamado N.E.S.T.S. para hacer clones suyos y un nuevo orden mundial. Entre ellos, un chico de cabello blanco-plateado que usaba sus genes de flamas en un guante cuyos recuerdos fueron borrados y de su hermana que fue clonada también por el mismo cartel: K' y Whip, otro guerrero llamado Krizalid que decía ser más fuerte que el original y buscaba el dominio de los clones suyos para un destino distinto a N.E.S.T.S., un clon de Zero y la "Anti-K'": Kula Diamond y luego el original Zero junto a Igniz, el gestor de todo el plan. Años más tarde por un joven pecoso francés llamado Ash Crimson que robó dos elementos sagrados e intentó llevarse su espada sagrada para protegerlos de su antepasado Saiki.

Pues todo eso ha impedido que pudiera pasar la preparatoria y de ver a algunos seres queridos, ya que su secuestro ante N.E.S.T.S. fue antes de casi terminarla. De tanto peligro y enfrentamiento en los torneos King of Fighters ha tenido que abandonarlo, ya que sus desafíos aun no terminaban.

Era un presentimiento de que aun no acababa…

Ese era Kyo… Kyo Kusanagi, el nuevo heredero del clan que junto a los Yasakani y a los Yata sellaron a Orochi 1800 años atrás.

Producto del secuestro de N.E.S.T.S. y de los eventos de Ash, Kyo decidió alejar a Yuki y evitar que la atacaran, puesto que él mismo y como Yashiro lo señaló, sabe que es la última Kushinada que quedó de las sacerdotisas sacrificadas a Orochi… solo que Yuki aun no es consciente de ello, aun así se comunicaban de vez en cuando, pero ella sabía que él la protegía. Eso hizo que Kyo tomara un poco más en serio a los clanes. Lo mismo para Iori, quien algo comprendió tras irónicamente salvar a la novia de Kyo de ser la blanco de N.E.S.T.S. tras vencer a Orochi.

Ahora es más distinto…

Ya con los ánimos más calmados, Kyo decidió ir a casa de los Kushinada y preguntar por Yuki, tenía pensado invitarla a una cita pero de una mejor manera. Tomó su casco, uno adicional y en su motocicleta partió rumbo a buscarla para recuperar el tiempo de años que perdieron por culpa de N.E.S.T.S. "Los del Pasado Distante" y sobre todo de Ash Crimson. Con su chaqueta negra con blanca y rayas rojas, estampada con la figura de un dragón en la espalda y con el apellido Kusanagi en el cuello de atrás. Una polera negra debajo, pantalones negros y guantes de motociclista del mismo color con el símbolo del sol, zapatillas blancas y una cadena en su bolsillo de pantalón para sus pertenencias. Así Kyo recorría este día y su cita.

Llegando a casa de Yuki, Kyo se encuentra con los padres de la chica.

-Ehm… buenos días señores Kushinada, quería preguntar si Yuki se encontraba en casa. Pues… hace tiempo que no salimos juntos y…

-No te preocupes, Kusanagi. – Respondía la madre de Yuki - En estos momentos está terminando un trabajo de la universidad. Le avisaremos a Yuki cuando termine. Mientras tanto pasa, te serviré algo de comer.

-M… Muchas gracias. – asentía Kusanagi en una reverencia.

Kyo saludaba y entraba a la morada Kushinada, él también sabía que sus padres tenían conocimiento de los eventos sucedidos con Igniz, especialmente con Orochi y la razón por la cual intentó alejarla de sí mismo. Kyo intuyó que ellos aun le siguen ocultando la verdad a Yuki de su pasado. Una vez que fueron a buscar algunas cosas en que ocuparse del hogar, la chica de cabello castaño bajaba casualmente con una blusa morada y jeans azul claros con sandalias del color de la nieve de su nombre.

-Kyo, es una sorpresa que vinieses acá – sonreía Yuki e impresionada de que tras años pudieran comunicarse directamente.

-Yuki, este… - se rascaba Kyo la cabeza - pues sí, hace años que no venía a tu casa por… tu sabes.

-No te preocupes, ya terminé mi informe para la universidad. Así que tendremos la tarde para que estés acá. – sonreía la castaña.

-En realidad venía a buscarte, estoy con los dos cascos de la motocicleta para invitarte a una cita y así recuperar en "algo" el tiempo perdido por esos idiotas de N.E.S.T.S. y de Ash.

-¿Ash? ¿Quién es él?

Olvidé mencionar que solo él y Elisabeth Blanctorche pueden recordar a Ash Crimson.

-Ah, es de ese chico que dices que desapareció en el tiempo… me cuesta creerlo porque no sé quién es, pero si dices que fue así te creo. ¿Una cita? – Yuki tomaba la frente de Kyo pensando que era un delirio mental ante la proposición - ¿Se encontrará Kyo allí?

-Ahora usas el sarcasmo, je je… pues vamos, tenemos un largo día juntos. – terminaba Kusanagi.

Yuki se alistaba para colocarse el casco y abrazarse a Kyo en la motocicleta. Los padres de la chica se despedían de ambos cuando los chicos partieron al centro de Osaka para compartir un momento, juntos. Ir a pasear por los parques, tomar un helado de fresa e ir de compras como toda pareja. Llegaron a la parte central de Esaka para dejar la motocicleta en un local cercano e ir a beber un café bien caliente por el nublado frío que comenzaba a acercarse a Japón esta temporada.

-Muchas gracias – agradecían ambos al mozo que los atendía

-Gracias a ustedes, si necesitan algo más de mi me avisan, ¿sí? – dio una última pregunta para luego irse tras la negativa de Kusanagi y Kushinada.

El camarero se iba a servir los otros pedidos cuando Kyo no dudó en acercarse a Yuki y robarle un beso suave. La joven amplió sus ojos al ver la reacción de alguien que antes era flojo, no propenso al afecto y engreído por sus flamas.

-Hace tiempo que no estabas así de romántico conmigo, Kyo. Pues a ser sincera, casi nunca lo eras.

-Solo quiero estar un buen tiempo contigo, - Kyo tomaba las manos de Yuki. – Sabes que no podemos estar cerca porque cada vez que me buscan a mí por algo, terminan usándote para llegar a enfrentarme, por eso trato de cambiar… en algo. Bueno, todos te usan como carnada menos Yagami.

-¿Aun Iori intenta matarte? – tomaba Yuki un sorbo de su café caliente, recordando la latente rivalidad de su novio y Yagami.

-Si… no sé cuando dejará de fastidiarme, pero por eso mismo quiero pasar todo un día contigo, Yuki... – Kyo pasaba al sarcasmo - antes que él lo arruine como siempre diciendo: "Ya no tienes escapatoria, Kyo, es hora de tu muerte" y blah blah blah~~~ - movía sus manos dando dirección a las palabrerías

-No culpes a Yagami, - levantaba una ceja Yuki como reprobación - debe ser terrible estar bajo la dependencia de Orochi.

-Yuki, ¿dijiste Orochi? - preguntó con incredulidad Kusanagi.

-Digo… no creas que por tener este apellido yo tenga que ver con ser descendiente de una sacerdotisa, lo encuentro absurdo, - suspiraba la joven - pero me preocupa que Iori y tu se enfrenten siempre, a veces creo pensar que hay algo más en Yagami que solo tener el disturbio de la sangre dentro. Pero cómo ya mencionaste a Iori – cambiaba la castaña en un semblante más relajado - ¿Cómo están los demás chicos?

-Pues… Daimon sigue siendo el capitán del equipo de Judo, Benimaru es el mismo narcisista conquista chicas de siempre, Shingo aun sigue entrenando con papá, Chizuru ahora se dedica a Kagura's corp., Athena con sus giras mundiales y Kensou que aun sigue esperanzado en que ella muestre interés en él – agregó al final Kyo, enfatizando lo final en tono de broma

-No seas malo con Kensou, no es su culpa. Además conozco bastante bien a Athena como para que lo lastime feo – reprendía Yuki a Kusanagi

-Solo soy realista, - suspiraba Kyo luego de beber su café - pero jamás dije que no tenía posibilidad. Pues como lo mencioné: Kensou está esperanzado y eso es lo último que se pierde.

Platicaron por mucho tiempo y luego salió Yuki abrazada al brazo de Kyo para caminar por las calles de Esaka con el ramo de flores que Kusanagi le compró a la joven. En eso aparecen tres chicas que venían felices de las compras como toda mujer. Las tres se habían vuelto a reunir tras un largo tiempo por razones de los dojos y del bar en una de ellas, eran el original Female Team: King, Mai Shiranui y Yuri Sakazaki.

-Miren a quien tenemos acá, parece que no pierdes el tiempo ¿no, Kyo? - La nipona flor de lirio fue la primera que interrogó a Kusanagi.

-Y mírense ustedes, parece que el tiempo les sobra de tanto comprar y comprar. ¿Qué pasará ahora, Yuri? ¿Le pedirás la chequera a Robert para pagar o algo parecido? – Hizo sonrojar a Sakazaki al mencionar eso - Es broma, solo que entre tanto torneo y evento fallido quise salir con Yuki al menos para descansar. ¿Y qué hacen ustedes juntas acá?

-Ja… ja… ¡Ja! Que gracioso eres, pirómano. ¿No lo ves? De compras como cualquier chica. – añadía King marcando las risas.

-Pues Kyo y yo iremos de compras también, además en unos días más estaremos de aniversario. Son casi siete años juntos. – agregaba Yuki.

-Es cierto, estábamos en secundaria cuando te conocí y hasta la preparatoria estábamos juntos…

-Porque en el caso de Yuki ya está fuera de preparatoria, ¡ja-ja-ja! – remataba Mai para molestar a Kusanagi.

-Otra vez con eso… Espera, Mai, ¿veo un vestido de novia en tu cartera? – La ninja de Hanzo fue otra víctima de las bromas de parejas de Kyo que se formaba una vena en la sien cada vez que le mencionaban que nunca terminó la preparatoria.

-Jum… agradece que andas con tu novia porque si no haría que de rodillas me rogases piedad.

-¿Yo, piedad? Esa palabra no la conozco, pero hasta que no haya otro torneo no podremos decir nada. La hora… - Kyo miraba su reloj y se percataba de que debía aprovechar al máximo el día con Yuki. - Debemos irnos. Chicas, salúdenme a Ryo, Robert y Andy de mi parte. Cuídense.

-Gusto de verlas, chicas. – se despedía Kushinada.

-Gracias a ti, Yuki, y por favor soporta a este baboso lanzallamas llamado Kyo. – terminaba King.

….

Una vez que se marchaban las integrantes del Female Team, Yuki no fue capaz de aguantar la risa ante los apodos que Yuri y King le pusieron a Kyo. – Ji ji ji… pirómano, lanzallamas, ¿algún apodo más del cual no me he enterado?

-Si supieras los demás… olvídalo. Aún quiero aprovechar estos momentos contigo, Yuki. ¿Un helado de fresa?

-Pues no rechazaría la invitación si eres tu quien propuso la idea de esta cita – sonreía la joven - ¿Nos vamos, Kusanagi?

De la mano caminaban Kyo y Yuki por Esaka, incluso varios otros conocidos de la región se vieron extrañados por percatarse de que nuevamente ambos volvían a una cita tras largos años. A los dos no les importó y mientras tanto seguían caminando hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa donde Yuki se llevó cuanta prenda linda encontró, incluyendo una camisa negra como regalo a Kyo quien no dudó en darle las gracias.

Pasaron varias horas y tras una linda y larga cita, Kyo tomaba su motocicleta esperando a Yuki que se colocara su casco. Ambos partieron de vuelta a la morada de los Kushinada para dejar a la chica a casa y así mañana entregar su informe de la universidad, mientras que Kyo debía regresar a su entrenamiento en una nueva técnica ancestral… era una técnica que los Kusanagi jamás desarrollaron en el tiempo contra Orochi, pero que los Yasakani y Yata si poseyeron: un San Shingi. Llegaron a la casa de la chica sin problemas y antes de partir nuevamente, los padres de Yuki le sirvieron un té.

-Muchas gracias nuevamente, señora Kushinada.

-Gracias a ti, Kyo, por cuidar de Yuki y por protegerla. – dijo la madre de Yuki - Ah, puedes quedarte hoy en nuestra casa. Ya hablé con Shizuka y Saisyu así que no necesitarás avisarles de nada.

-Mamá… no era necesario… - agregaba Yuki. – además sabes que tengo que entregar un informe de la universidad para mañana…

-Si es por eso, puedo ir a dejarte en motocicleta y luego regreso a casa – añadía Kyo - No me molestaría.

-Lo decía porque jamás te levantabas temprano, te quedabas dormido y llegabas tarde a preparatoria… - reía Yuki.

-Ya sabes que me daba flojera ir a clases, pero bueno… jamás la terminé por los torneos y esos babosos que me atacaban o secuestraban y por como viste hoy, las chicas ya molestaban con eso.

-Je je je… ya que te quedarás a dormir acá, lo menos que puedo hacer es preparar la cena. – finalizó Yuki para ir con su madre a preparar la cena

Mientras tanto, Kyo decidió platicar un momento con su suegro de varios temas: como estaban Saisyu, Shizuka y sus primos Souji y Aoi, los eventos de los torneos y más, esto hasta que Kyo quiso sacar una duda que tenía desde la pelea con Iori y Chizuru ante Orochi.

-Disculpe la pregunta, señor Kushinada… ¿Pero aun Yuki no se entera que es la última del linaje de clanes?

-Es como dices, hemos intentado protegerla de esto y es mejor no decirle nada aún – respondió su suegro - Además de que fuiste secuestrado por esa organización de N.E.S.T.S. y que posteriormente Yagami salvó a mi hija de ellos.

-Me cuesta entender de que Yagami la haya ayudado, pero quizás algo debe ser… -mencionó Kyo por las últimas palabras de Yuki en la cafetería de Osaka respecto al cambio de carácter de Iori - Bueno, lamento darle tantas molestias a Yuki de mi parte.

-No son molestias, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido con Orochi la quisiste proteger. – Sonrió el señor Kushinada.

-Y como ahora ya se acabó todo quisiera esta vez compartir más tiempo. Incluso tenía pensado terminar la preparatoria… pues ya sabe para en un futuro con Yuki… no lo digo por la enfermedad de papá y…

-Lo sé, Kyo. Ya me enteré de la enfermedad de Saisyu y de verdad lo lamento mucho – bajaban ambos hombres la cabeza ante la noticia que llevaba un tiempo - y además te creo. Estoy seguro que mi hija esperará el tiempo necesario.

-Así como me esperó años después de mi secuestro de N.E.S.T.S., - inquirió Kyo con algo de amargura tras separarla de él por años - pero como dije antes, menos mal que se acabó.

Yuki ya había preparado el futón para que Kyo durmiese en la misma habitación suya, pero por separado ya que estaban en la morada Kushinada. Solo tenía una sudadera adicional y ropa interior por el entrenamiento posterior a tener así que colocó aquella prenda y en trusa dormía en el futón de abajo mientras la chica descansaba en la cama superior. Cuando se apagaban las luces para dormir, Yuki no pudo evitar preguntarle por la enfermedad de Saisyu.

-Los doctores dijeron que no había mucho tiempo, - lanzó Kyo por la leucemia de Saisyu - en cualquier momento mi viejo nos dejará.

-Ya veo también el por qué has estado un poco más serio, Kusanagi. Incluso Yagami cuando me salvó de N.E.S.T.S. me relató un poco de ese cambio tuyo… - Se apoyaba Yuki en su cama para mirar a Kyo en esta plática.

-Y ahora Iori es la psicóloga personal de los Kusanagi je-je… Pero ya que acabó todo y no tengo más idiotas que me secuestren o me maten - _"excepto el testarudo de Yagami"_ pensó Kyo en su mente - quiero que tú y yo volvamos a ser novios.

-Jamás hemos dejado de serlo – añadió Kushinada a la sonrisa leve de Kyo – Aunque sea a la distancia nunca habíamos terminado, incluso me llamabas por teléfono para saber cómo estaba. Pero como te lo dije antes: estás un poco más romántico y con tacto. Y si Kyo me lo pide, pues con gusto debo aceptar.

Yuki se bajaba de su cama y se metía al futón de Kyo, abrazada a él para acurrucarse en su regazo mientras el cambiado Kusanagi la recibía para ser su almohada. Hace años que no estaban así y sin enemigos más podrían continuar lo pendiente de la relación, no olvidando por parte de Kyo que Yuki sigue siendo una Kushinada y que en cualquier momento algún otro evento saldrá a la luz para hacer liberar a Orochi sacrificando a la última y octava descendiente de la sacerdotisa salvada por Kusanagi en el pasado. Pero por ahora lo mejor era descansar y disfrutar.

-Buenas noches, Kyo…

-Buenas noches, Yuki…

Y con un último beso de buenas noches terminaba la nueva cita de Kyo y Yuki donde recién comenzarán a tomar conciencia de un nuevo peligro… de un nuevo reto para eliminarlos no solo a ellos dos, sino también a Iori y Chizuru… del plan para destruir a los soportes divinos.

* * *

Fue algo breve, más que nada era reencontrar una vez más a Kyo y Yuki después de años en los torneos. Y respecto a Ash, pues sabemos que ya no existe… pero…

En el próximo capítulo inmiscuiré en el plan de Gustav, Psychical, obviamente en la pelea del Japan Team y el Yagami Team ante Shinobu en la previa (no estarán los personajes del Ex2 Neo Blood, sino que usaré a los originales, con Mature y Vice) y así explicaré como Gustav creó a los clones Kyo-10 y Iori-9.

Nos vemos!


	2. Venganza

¡KOF Memorial regresa!

Recuerden que este es un fic paralelo a "El Fin de la Senda" de Street Fighter, ya que ambas son precuelas de "Los Puños Legendarios" que acabo de subir nuevamente por concepto de reescritura. Sí, me encanta hacer fics canónicos entre sí ya que así hilo ciertas historias inconclusas.

¿Recuerdan que en Future Fighters III mencioné dos hijos de Ash Crimson cuando este en realidad está perdido en el tiempo? Pues aquí está la razón del porque está de vuelta.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **-Los personajes son de SNK y no se busca lucrar con ellos.**_

 _ **-Gustav Munchausen pertenece al KOF Ex2 para Game Boy Advance.**_

 _ **-Los chars siguientes del Mugen KOF Memorial Lv son creación de Ahuron y Lash, así como ambas entregas fandom por Zelgadis y Mugen Imperio Latino.**_

 _ **Para Miki White, mi gran chica y a mi nueva lectora Fabiola Hernandez para que logres recuperarte. Capitulo dedicado a ambas.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo II_

 _Venganza_

A la mañana siguiente, increíblemente fue Kyo el primero en despertar y quien ya se había sumado a sus suegros en el salón a desayunar, solo que estos dos últimos habían salido de casa a arreglar asuntos con el chequeo médico del padre de la chica. Yuki por su parte, no pudo aguantar una risa.

– ¡ja ja ja ja ja! Esperen un momento: Primero más romántico, segundo más ameno, tercero menos flojo y ahora… ¿te levantas más temprano?

Por lo sucedido ayer era obvio que iba a ser objeto de burlas, pero viendo a Yuki sonreír, no le importó en lo absoluto.

– A veces llego a creer que te juntas demasiado con esas chicas solteronas del Female Team, creo que tendré que poner límites o si no me arrepentiré de haber vuelto – respondió en sarcasmos Kyo – es mejor que desayunes pronto porque se hace un poco tarde y en la motocicleta solo serán unos minutos.

Y en serio se hizo un poco tarde, pero en la motocicleta de Kyo llegaron en unos diez minutos a la universidad de Osaka donde Yuki estudia.

– Oye… ¿quién será ese chico guapo que vino a dejar a Yuki? – preguntó una de las chicas de la universidad.

– Quizás sea su nuevo novio – respondió otra mujer – yo no soportaría tener a alguien a distancia.

– No importa, ¿a quién conquistó ahora? – Comentó otra universitaria – tiene a todos los varones de Osaka rendidos a sus pies.

Entre tantos cuchicheos, las mujeres se fijaron en las prendas del motociclista que no pasaron desapercibidas por el físico que imponía… solo que sus caras de supresa no fueron nada al percatarse que ese mismo hombre era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Kyo Kusanagi quitándose el casco.

– ¿Quieres que te venga a buscar más tarde? – preguntó un sonriente Kyo para pasarle el bolso de cuadernos y libros de la joven Kushinada.

– No es necesario, iré de compras con Athena después de entregar el informe – respondió Yuki – además debes resolver esos asuntos con Yagami.

– No me recuerdes a ese pelirrojo que me dan ganas de prenderle fuego al primero que vuelva a mencionar su nombre o apellido o lo que sea de él – agregó en una risa burlesca Kusanagi con flamas en sus manos.

– Intenta no quemar a nadie… ¿sí? – Kyo respondió con un beso en los labios de Yuki, así derribando el mito de que estaban separados.

– De acuerdo, no prometo nada pero… lo intentaré. Adiós, Yuki.

– ¡Adiós Kyo! – como una pequeña, Yuki movía su brazo alzado de un lugar a otro mientras la figura de Kyo y su moto se desvanecían en el aire.

Las mujeres quedaron impactadas, preguntándole a Yuki cómo volvió con Kyo. Ella respondió que no habían vuelto, sino que reencontrado y hablando a distancia por causa de los torneos y constantes peligros que atrae un Kusanagi… eso hasta que un hombre de cabello largo y pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse a ella, lo cual hizo que las mujeres que rodeaban a Yuki se alejaron por su imponente presencia y a su vez la curiosidad de saber quién era ese tipo atractivo, según ellas, con su camisa azul de cuello blanco y pantalones rojos a medida con dos collares en su cuello.

– Iori… si vienes a buscar a Kyo, pues ya se fue hace unos minutos atrás.

Yuki aun no podía entender el odio que se tenía con Kusanagi a pesar de que en los eventos de Kyo buscando venganza por ser secuestrado, fue el mismo Yagami quien la salvó a manos de N.E.S.T.S. en su ausencia, lo cual en un combate aparte tras la derrota de Zero, Iori le comentó a Kyo del paradero de ella.

– No es por eso – contestó Iori en un tono más tranquilizador que extrañó a Yuki – fue sugerencia de Kagura buscarte.

– ¿Yo? – Preguntó Yuki – no me digan que tiene que ver con esto del Orochi porque no me lo creo.

– No me interesa si lo crees o no, eso no es de mi incumbencia – soltó secamente Yagami y preparando sus flamas púrpuras – solo quédate detrás de mí.

Una flama de color verde salía de una sombra que Yagami contrarrestó usando un Yamibarai que no salió de sus manos, recibiendo de lleno el ataque. Cuando apareció aquella persona, la mente de Iori comenzó dar miles de vueltas hasta que por alguna extraña razón, recordó a esa persona.

– ¿¡Ash Crimson!? – Señaló Iori al pecoso francés. El pelirrojo intentó atacarlo con otro Yamibarai que tampoco salió de sus manos. Percatándose que las flamas no salían de sus manos – ¿¡Qué demonios haces acá…!? ¡Y devuélveme otra vez mis llamas!

– Oh, _monseur_ Yagami, no vengo a pelear sino a darte una advertencia. – Respondía Ash – Pero antes…

Crimson comenzaba a atacar con sus ráfagas de _Ventôse_ para encajarle un rápido golpe al centro de la humanidad de Iori que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar sin flamas en pocos segundos, lo cual aprovechó el peliblanco de entrar con su mano derecha al cuerpo de Iori y retirarla al instante.

– Ibas a resistirte ante lo que iba a decir, así que preferí directamente devolverte el Matagama por las malas – sonreía Ash para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Kyo que regresó al sentir la explosión.

El castaño se quedaba de piedra, se supone que Ash desapareció en la puerta del tiempo con Saiki… ¿entonces como demonios volvió?

– ¿¡A-Ash…!? ¿¡Cómo rayos volviste!? – preguntó Kyo con las flamas carmesí en sus manos.

– Agghh… ¿otra vez la misma pregunta? – Inquiría Ash con una mueca de disgusto – vine a devolverle el Matagama a Yagami. Supongo que estoy de vuelta en el tiempo, tanto el espejo de la señorita Kagura y el Matagama de Yagami volvieron a mí, así como quienes no me recordaban. Si no me crees, pelirrojo desconfiado – hablaba en dirección a Iori – lanza cualquiera de tus ataques ahora mismo.

Iori no dudó y lanzó un Yamibarai hacia Ash, el cual desvió con otro _Ventôse_. Yagami supo que Ash si le devolvió el Matagama, aunque algo extraño por notar que el color comenzaba a tornarse mezclando con el carmesí Kusanagi.

– Esa no es manera de probar tus poderes después de conseguir derrotar a mi… aburrido antepasado y después de devolverte el Matagama amablemente – continuaba haciendo morisquetas el francés – Pues ahora que me crees, al grano. Kusanagi, Yagami, si quieren saber cómo volví… un enemigo conocido de ustedes clonó ciertos cuerpos que derrotaron en el pasado y devolvió las almas originales para vengarse de ustedes y de la señorita Kagura, pero además fue capaz de abrir la puerta del tiempo en la que estuve encerrado y dejarme salir con tal que de que yo también los eliminase por… ya saben, lo del robo de poderes y todo eso – continuó Ash haciendo movimientos con la mano de obviedad – Quise advertirles para que se preparen porque habrá un nuevo torneo de locos donde ellos estarán y a mí no me interesa vengarme de ustedes.

– ¿Y cómo se llama ese enemigo que dices, Ash? – preguntó un poco más calmado Kyo al saber que Crimson decía la verdad y que Iori nuevamente lo reconociera.

– Gustav Munchausen… – contestaba Ash – ese tipo que viste formal y que me cae bastante mal.

Kyo e Iori no podían creer lo que escuchaban, el mismo hombre que había intentado resucitar a Goenitz en un torneo anterior, el mismo hombre que patrocinó aquel torneo era el gestor del plan. Kusanagi aparte, comenzó a recordar aquellos pasajes en el que con sus dos compañeros de equipo y aliados más el equipo de Yagami tuvieron que hacerle frente.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _6 meses después del torneo que Clone Zero convocó en el KoF '00…_

…

 _Kyo, Benimaru, Daimon, Reiji y Moe lograron entrar a la fortaleza donde se encontraba el gestor del torneo. Yagami, Mature y Vice con curiosidad por descubrir si era "él" quien estaba allí y Jun los acompañaron, especialmente Miu, quien buscaba el paradero de su hermano y el responsable del torneo podía tenerlo. La final fue obvia: el equipo de Yagami ante el de Kusanagi, claro que Kyo terminó derrotando a Iori en el último combate. Chizuru también se sumó a aquella búsqueda._

 _Lograron llegar hasta el final de un edificio donde un hombre que vestía formal tenía encerrado a un niño peliblanco con una vestimenta muy similar a la que usaba Goenitz._

– ¡Shinobu!– _exclamó Miu Kurosaki al ver a su hermano peliblanco casi desmayado al costado de aquel hombre formal._

– Ni intentes acercarte, niña… no puedes interrumpir el próximo ritual al cual estoy en proceso, o sino este niño morirá en el mismo intento _– replicó aquel hombre._

– ¿¡Qué clase de ritual estás convocando!? – _preguntó la pelinegra del espejo Yata._

– Simple, deshacerme de ustedes tres… tesoros sagrados – _respondió el hombre al cual era llamado "Gustav Munchausen"_ – ¡y qué mejor que restableciendo el alma del Hakkestsu-shu más fuerte de todos!

 _El muchacho llamado Shinobu comenzaba a levantarse lentamente hasta levitar con su nuevo atuendo de color azul, como su fuese un enviado de Orochi a predicar su palabra y la destrucción de la raza humana como en aquél torneo del '96… ¿Hakkeshu? ¿El más fuerte de los ocho heraldos? La vestimenta delataba a Shinobu y el objetivo de Gustav no era nada más y nada menos que revivir a Goenitz en el cuerpo del joven._

– ¿¡Estás loco!? – _Encendía Kyo sus flamas carmesí_ – ¡Lo detendré a toda costa!

 _Cargando una Orochinagi, Kusanagi lanzaba su ataque cuando era repelido por el aura del joven que comenzaba a tornarse dorada, casi como si fuese un semidiós que acababa de descender de los cielos. Iori contestó con su Ya Sakazuki en pilares de fuego púrpura que no fueron nada ante el poder supremo de Goenitz en Shinobu. Desapareciendo el aura, se podía observar a un Shinobu con su mismo traje azul pero dorado y sus ojos desorbitados, manipulados por la conciencia del rey celestial Orochi que lanzaba tornados descontrolados para desviar a los guerreros._

 _Benimaru y Daimon corrieron hacia Gustav para atacar con sus Raikouken aéreo y las ondas de choque del Jirashin respectivos para mover la tierra en un ataque combinado y golpear desde el aire al pelinegro de cabello largo, pero Shinobu se adelantó a ellos y de dos tornados con rayos en él los dejó fuera de combate. Aprovechando que Shinobu estaba distraído con los dos japoneses, a Miu no le quedó otra opción que usar las plumas de sus cuervos como verdaderas kunai hacia Gustav mientras Jun intentaba tomar cuerpo a cuerpo como factor sorpresa, pero el joven dorado tuvo una velocidad fantasmalmente impresionante que se envolvió en un tornado para mandar a Jun a volar y atacar a su hermana con sus propias plumas._

 _Reiji y Moe intentaron aprovechar de atacar, pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes y al igual que los demás, quedaron inconscientes. Mature y Vice hicieron lo mismo que Jun y Miu pero que siendo Orochi podían, aun así el resultado era el mismo, no por nada Goenitz estaba en aquel nuevo cuerpo._

 _Ahora solo quedaban tres: Kyo, Iori y Chizuru para pelear._

– Es un maldito… ¿¡cómo demonios se le ocurre revivir a Goenitz en otro cuerpo!? – _gritaba exasperado Kyo de impotencia al saber que sus amigos fueran derrotados con facilidad._

– No lo sé… pero como es la conciencia del hombre que mató a mi hermana… ¡no lo perdonaré! – _contestó Chizuru con la misma fuerza y en posición de pelea._

 _Iori no contestó… pero recordar a Goenitz le hizo recordar su disturbio de sangre y un evento que aun no olvida [1]… razón suficiente para encender sus flamas y prepararse para el combate._

– Yo iré hacia Shinobu… ustedes dos vayan hacia Gustav – _fue el plan de Chizuru para atacar._

 _Los dos asintieron, no tenían ganas de enfrascarse cuando tienen un enemigo en común: el único hombre que lo derrotó… y aquel que le recordó las razones del porque es tan frío [2]._

 _Kyo e Iori con sus flamas respectivas se fueron hacia Gustav para atacar, pero Shinobu les cerró el pasó con dos tornados que recibieron sin guardia alguna, pero aquellos dos hombres se comenzaban a quebrar como si fuesen espejos…_

– ¿¡Espejos!? – _decía Gustav como incrédulo._

 _En efecto, fueron cuerpos falsos del espejo Yata cuando se percató de que los dos verdaderos soportes divinos estaban a solo centímetros de atacar con el Aragami y el Aoi Hana de cada uno. Shinobu/Goenitz por su parte veía como las múltiples imágenes de Chizuru comenzaban a atacarlo y generando confusión por saber cuál era la verdadera._

 _Gustav empezó a recibir los distintos golpes que Yagami y Kusanagi le estaban dando, Kyo comenzó con un Aragami para luego continuar con un Konokizu. Iori solo usaba su Aoi Hana para conectar dos golpes y juntar ambas manos en un remate final a la cabeza. Kyo intentó rematar también con su Nana Se al abdomen, la cual recibió el ataque de Iori, lastimando su pierna al saber que Gustav había desaparecido._

– ¡Agh! ¡Fíjate bien donde atacas, Yagami! – _se quejaba Kyo del Aoi Hana de Iori_.

– ¡Pues entonces no estorbes cuando yo ataque, Kyo! – _reprendía Iori a la vez._

 _Ambos sintieron un ataque de hilos provenientes de Gustav, los cuales iban dirigidos a una gran velocidad a distintas partes del cuerpo que no pudieron defenderse. Luego el pelinegro de barba decidió por atacar a Kyo primero, dando golpes de puño al rostro y un rodillazo al abdomen para sacarle el aire y crear una onda negra de energía que era lanzaba al mismo Kusanagi. Después de dejar fuera a Kyo, era el turno de Iori para ser atacado con los mismos hilos suyos y usando su misma velocidad para dar un puñetazo a las costillas y una patada directa al rostro y volver a usar su onda negra de energía._

 _Los minutos pasaban y Chizuru por su parte tenía serios problemas para mantener a raya a Shinobu quien a punta de rayos eléctricos y tornados la alejaba del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso repeliéndolos o copiándolos con su Tamayura no Shitsune, estos eran devueltos con el doble de fuerza por la conciencia de Goenitz._

 _Kyo se levantaba para lanzar su Yamibarai contra Gustav que simplemente la hizo deshacerse en la nada misma, donde Iori intentó replicarlo pero con múltiples ondas de fuego terrestres que no hacían efecto alguno en el pelinegro que simplemente reía de los débiles que eran._

– ¡Ha ha ha! ¿¡Acaso es este el poder de los soportes divinos que vencieron a Orochi!? – _reía Gustav mientras evadía los Yamibarai púrpura y carmesí_ – Ah, lo olvidaba: también tengo que deshacerme de aquella chica que es la última descendiente de sacerdotisas, pero debe hacerlo Shinobu. – _Continuó hablando Munchausen cuando con otro ataque de energía oscura dejó arrodillados a Kyo e Iori_ – Es la única forma de despertar a Orochi: que un heraldo la elimine y que mejor que Shinobu cuyo cuerpo está poseído por Goenitz… ¡un heraldo mismo! Si mal no me equivoco… ¿Es tu novia o no… Kusanagi?

– ' _Ese maldito la va a buscar otra vez… No puedo permitir que algún Orochi o este idiota de mi#% & le haga daño'… _No, no dejaré que ni tu ni nadie le toque un solo pelo a Yuki… ¿¡Me oíste!? – _Exclamaba Kyo mientras cargaba otra Orochinagi en sus manos_ – ¡Prepárate bastardo, porque al igual que esos tres Orochi con los que no tuve piedad por secuestrar a Yuki… tu no serás la excepción! _¡Kuraaaee… Yagareee!_

 _Al lanzar la Orochinagi, Gustav retrocedía para evadir la onda anti-Orochi y cargar nuevamente sus hilos con tal de eliminar a Kyo de una vez por todas, pero no se percató de que Yagami ya no se encontraba con él cuando un pilar púrpura de mayor calibre lo impactaba de lleno hacia la espalda._

 _Gustav no se podía mover y era el efecto secundario del Ya Sakazuki, el cual aprovechó de usar otro más para distraer a Shinobu el cual funcionó._

– S _ono chikara… fujimasu! (¡es hora de sellar!)_ – _exclamaba Chizuru al sacar su Sanrai no Fujin y usar varias imágenes de sí misma golpeando en avance a Shinobu, para luego usar el poder de su Reigi no Ishizue y sellar sus poderes en un golpe centrado a la humanidad del joven. Ambas técnicas combinadas en una formaban la técnica sagrada definitiva… el primero de los San Shingi: "Kore Mittsu"_

– _¡Guuoooooh!_ – _Esta vez era el turno de Iori para atacar quien se lanzó apenas Chizuru terminaba su San Shingi y agarrar a Shinobu en pleno aire para rodearse con un pilar púrpura que luego pasaba a carmesí. Era el segundo de los San Shingi… "Kore Futtatsu"._

– _Ukero…! (¡Recibe...!)_ _Kyo estaba al frente de Yagami mientras Chizuru comenzaba a usar su espejo Yata para concentrar el poder de su tesoro sagrado en el castaño, en una técnica que no siendo un definitivo sagrado su poder era tal que derrotó al mismo Orochi con él. Kusanagi llamaba el poder de sus flamas a su mano mientras creaba el impulso mismo de los poderes de Chizuru para salir en velocidad y avance con toda su flama encendida_ – _Kono Burooooooo! (¡Este ataque!)_

 _Una gran explosión se formó con la técnica de Kyo, amplificada por Chizuru y con la fuerza de presión de Iori que los tres incluyendo a Gustav que aún seguía paralizado por el efecto del Ya Sakazuki salieron disparados de la fortaleza a distintos puntos del lugar. Comenzaba a derrumbarse cuando la conciencia de Goenitz abandonó a Shinobu y este volvía a la normalidad… aunque débil._

 _Benimaru y Daimon ya casi recuperados se encargaron de llevarse a Kyo, Mature y Vice regresaron como sombras hasta la siguiente Luna llena, Moe y Jun se llevaban a Yagami mientras Reiji y Miu cargaban a Shinobu hasta las afueras donde a tiempo lograron escapar del derrumbe de la fortaleza._

 _Shinobu despertó y arrepentido, pidió disculpas antes de morir en brazos de su hermana. Kyo volvió a contactarse con Yuki, pidiéndole un poco más de tiempo para reencontrarse nuevamente. Chizuru era atendida por los demás al recibir la peor parte de los daños y cansancio acumulado. Yagami… simplemente se fue cabizbajo por recordar aquel evento que Goenitz le hizo evocar en su mente._

 _Gustav desapareció y los Ikari lo habían dado por muerto…_

* * *

– Y eso pasó… – comentó Kyo a Ash quien extrañamente le tomó seriedad al asunto – así que ese bastardo aun está vivo.

– Ni sabía esa historia, pero en fin. Solo vine a darles la noticia, así que es mejor que se preparen porque lo que es yo, iré a ver a _Betty_ que se alegre de mi regreso y conformar mi nuevo equipo con Shen y Duo Lon por aquella amenaza de destruirnos si no hacemos nuestro trabajo… que a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto – soltó Ash con su típica sonrisa despreocupada y altanera.

– Jamás pensé en decirlo, pero… gracias Ash – dijo Kyo tratando de comerse su orgullo, cosa que a Crimson le pareció gracioso.

Ash se despedía de los tres sin antes voltear a verlos nuevamente.

– ¡Ah! Recordé que aún tengo el espejo de la señorita Kagura, así que iré a devolvérselo – comentó el pecoso francés sacando la lengua como disculpas.

– La llamaré para que no se altere y le diré la noticia de que conoces la historia y que irás a devolver su espejo – fue lo último que habló Kusanagi para despedirse nuevamente.

Tras dar aviso a Chizuru después de la partida de Ash, Kyo nuevamente se despidió de Yuki y esta le dijo que todo saldría bien, sin creer claro que es una descendiente de una sacerdotisa. Iori por su parte se había marchado del lugar, esperando volver a encontrarse con aquel hombre que usando la conciencia de Goenitz logró hacerle recordar su peor decisión de todas…

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Southtown…_

– Señor… aquellas personas que trajo de vuelta a la vida ya están en los distintos puntos del planeta para comenzar con el torneo _King of Fighters_ de este año – comentó un hombre de cabello negro, largo con traje de ninja largo y oscuro con motivos rojos como el del clan _Hizoku_ – pero debo informarle que Ash Crimson ya advirtió a Kusanagi y a Yagami de su presencia.

– No importa, Psychical… – contestó el hombre de cabello también largo, vistiendo un traje formal negro de corbata azul y barba medianamente corta – Que les haya advertido no significa que estén preparados para mi nuevo plan de destruirlos… incluyendo a Kagura y también a Kushinada como venganza por lo que me hicieron años atrás. Lo dejaremos vivir hasta que termine el torneo y obtenga todos los datos de combate de los peleadores presentes.

– Cómo usted diga… señor Munchausen. – Psychical se retiraba dando una reverencia hacia Gustav quien miraba el gran torneo que se avecinaba.

En ello dos personas más entran a escena con un abrigo muy similar al de Krizalid, solo que esta vez tenían sus símbolos sagrados marcados en la espalda de cada uno. Inclinados en reverencia y respeto a Gustav, los dos hombres llegaban directamente a hablarle.

– Señor… las dos chicas que desaparecieron de la nueva fortaleza fueron vistas en Japón – comentó un castaño moreno con traje de preparatoria café, muñequeras con el Sol y cinta blanca en la cabeza.

– También encontramos información de utilidad respecto al imperio que Geese Howard intentó crear a través de Howard Connection – agregó un pelirrojo de camisa azul con cuello blanco y pantalones rojos unidos por una liga en los tobillos.

– Perfecto… pueden irse mis sirvientes. Busquen a mi "nueva integrante" para que se una a ustedes en la nueva búsqueda de las dos chicas – ordenó Gustav para que ambos se retiraran desde las sombras – Yukino… Flamme… ustedes dos volverán acá y regresarán porque son personas importantes para mi trabajo final. El _"Proyecto Memorial_ " debe funcionar a la perfección para que mi "elemento" pueda desarrollarse por completo.

Gustav salía al balcón de su nueva fortaleza que era similar a la que Igniz hizo con N.E.S.T.S. para alzar sus brazos hacia el cielo mientras los rayos eléctricos tronaban cual invocación divina para concebir su deseo.

"¡Kyo Kusanagi! ¡Iori Yagami! ¡Chizuru Kagura…! ¡Pagarán con sus vidas por arruinar mis planes con Shinobu y Goenitz…!"

"¡Y eso también incluye a Kushinada!"

* * *

 _[1] y [2]_ : Lo que Iori recordó por Goenitz (más que nada por el torneo del '96) se explicará dando tips en los capítulos siguientes, así como también en la segunda parte de KOF Memorial donde se revelará en todo su esplendor aquel recuerdo.

 _[1]_ : No es necesario decirlo, pero es bueno recalcar que canónicamente Leopold Goenitz es el único que ha derrotado a Kyo Kusanagi en combate. (Alba Meira no forma parte del canon por ser MI… ¿o sí?, para solo "efectos de este fic" les dejaré con la duda xD)

Bien… Los dos hombres que estaban con Gustav ya deben saber quiénes son por la descripción física que hice, pero si deben adivinar quién es la nueva integrante de la cual Gustav acaba de mencionar, ya que es totalmente nueva en KOF Memorial y nunca apareció n.n

Yukino y Flamme, ¿les suena? Si saben de ellas pues intenten investigar porque igual estarán en el capítulo siguiente con más detalles.

Sin nada más que decirles, cuídense mucho. Los reviews son siempre importantes para mejorar su lectura y también para mejorar la redacción y ortografía de quien les escribe.

 _Adieu~_


	3. ¿Yukino?

Nuevo capítulo de KOF Memorial con la primera parte o como todos conocemos: el lvl 1

Ya ni sé qué decir, cada vez me hago viejo (sí cumplí los 23 años :v )

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes son de SNK, incluyendo a Gustav Munchausen en el KOF Ex2 de Game Boy Advance.**_

 _ **Flamme Ametryn, Psychical y los chars de KOF Memorial son de Ahuron y Lash.**_

 _ **KOF Memorial lv son de Mugen imperio Latino así como el gestor Zelgadis.**_

 _ **El personaje Yukino Ozawa es originario del hentai "Body Transfer", del cual se hizo un remake para KOF Memorial.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo III_

 _¿Yukino?_

 _En algún lugar de Esaka…_

– ¡Ya estoy lista para una nueva clase de preparatoria! – exclamaba una chica joven de dieciséis años, cabello morado y corto con un mechón que tapaba uno de sus ojos color rojos. Se colocaba su sailor fuku de falda azul, polera blanca con cuello azul y pañoleta roja, pues iba a ir a la misma preparatoria que Athena y Yuki habían cursado… y a la que Kyo aun no terminaba.

La chica vivía sola en un departamento con otra joven de su edad, la cual tenía el cabello largo de color rojo y ojos violetas que vestía el mismo uniforme de chicas.

– No hagas tanto ruido… _Yukino_. – exclamaba la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de clara molestia.

– ¡No seas tan aguafiestas, _Flamme_! – Contestaba con alegría la chica que se llamaba Yukino – ¡Tenemos nuestra libertad y podemos hacer lo que queramos!

– Tienes razón en ello… – dijo bajando la cabeza la joven señalada como Flamme – finalmente somos libres.

– ¡Entonces vamos ahora antes de que lleguemos tarde! – comentó la peli morada para tomar a Flamme del brazo y salir corriendo a clases, solo que Yukino olvidó cerrar la puerta de aquel departamento a lo que se devolvió.

Una vez listas, ambas chicas se dirigían a preparatoria para comenzar un nuevo inicio de clases donde los frondosos árboles de cerezos dejaban caer sus hojas que comenzarían a danzar por los cielos. Yukino se maravillaba ante la escena que le brillaban los ojos de la impresión, mientras que a Flamme le corría una gota de sudor en la cabeza por lo excesivamente infantil que su amiga llegaba a ser.

* * *

 _En paralelo…_

– Me da gusto que hayas regresado con Kyo, al parecer ya no ve más enemigos que retornó la relación – comentaba feliz una joven peli violeta con una diadema de estrella en su cabeza, un par de libros en sus brazos y vistiendo casual de blusa azul y falda rosa que era tan amoldada a su menuda figura que la hacía parecer sensual.

– Gracias Athena, – contestaba Yuki a la _Psycho Soldier_ e _Idol japonesa_ – pero en realidad estaba más preocupada de que le pasara algo en el camino… ya sabes, además de encontrarme la semana pasada con Iori y un tal Ash Crimson…

– ¿¡Ash Crimson!? – preguntó incrédula Athena.

– Ehm… sí, ¿lo conoces?

– Algo así… _"se supone que esa vez iba a encerrarse con Saiki en la puerta del tiempo, ¿pero por qué ahora está de vuelta y… puedo recordarlo?_ – pensaba en su mente la cantante.

– Oye Athena, ya que tenemos tiempo de sobra por las clases de universidad, ¿qué tal si pasamos por la preparatoria a saludar a los maestros? – sugirió la castaña.

– No es mala idea, de paso podemos ver cuánto ha cambiado desde que nos graduamos – asintió con la misma sonrisa Athena para cambiar de rumbo.

Ambas jóvenes se dirigían hacia la preparatoria en que participaron y además compartieron con Kusanagi en el trayecto de esos años. Al llegar a puertas del recinto, oyeron una explosión y la sorpresa que se llevaron por haber visto lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Yukino y Flamme combatían contra un hombre de camisa azul con cuello blanco, pantalones rojos unidos por una liga en los tobillos. El hombre era pelirrojo de ojos rojos, Yuki y Athena no podían creer lo que veían.

El hombre lanzaba unas flamas púrpuras de mayor tamaño hacia Yukino que las evadía con dificultad, dando paso a que Flamme fuese a buscar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el sujeto que la atacó con un salto y ambas manos con las flamas en giro, dando en el blanco y dejando en el suelo a la pelirroja. Yukino al estar un poco más completa se lanzó al ataque con una serie de golpes al rostro y una patada que el hombre misterioso bloqueó con su brazo, el cual lanzó un pilar de fuego más grande que iba en dirección a la pelimorada que sintió como Flamme la abrazó para saltar de ese ataque.

– E-esa técnica… la conozco… – decía Athena con sorpresa.

– Y-y… él es… – preguntó Yuki sin ver el rostro de la Idol.

– Ese es el… _Y-Ya Sa-Saka… es el Ya Sakazuki… y es Iori._

Las dos chicas no daban crédito a que Iori Yagami atacase a dos chicas jóvenes y aparentemente sin razón, lo cual era más extraño tomando en cuenta que últimamente Yagami se desistía de atacar a chicas jóvenes. – exceptuando a las chicas que participaban en King of Fighters – Iori se detenía cuando observó a la figura de Athena que lo observaba con algo de extrañez.

– ¡No le crean! – gritaba Yukino mientras ella y Flamme trataban de recuperarse de sus heridas – ¡Ese hombre quiere llevarnos de vuelta con Gu…!

– No, Athena – interrumpía Iori – esas chicas solo quieren destruirme. Debes creerme, por favor.

La Idol no sabía que hacer: por un lado un par de chicas en uniforme de secundaria estaban heridas y apenas podían luchar, pero por otro lado estaba el peleador que conocía y del cual era un recurrente participante en King of Fighters. Yuki trataba de saber qué demonios pasaba hasta que se percató de…

– Athena… ellas dicen la verdad, él no es Iori – habló la castaña.

– ¿¡Cómo que no!? – reaccionaba Athena – ¡está al frente de nosotras y…!

– Iori jamás te pide las cosas con un "por favor", además ni siquiera hace lo anterior sino que te ataca sin siquiera saludar.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Preguntó Flamme a la castaña.

– Porque yo soy Yuki, Yuki Kushinada, la novia de su peor enemigo… Kyo Kusanagi – contestó Yuki – ¿No es así, Iori Yagami?

Iori se sentía extraño, ¿quién rayos era esa persona? ¿Y cómo fue que lo reconoció como a Iori Yagami sin titubear? ¿Y cómo conoce además a Kyo Kusanagi?

La cara de duda sembrada en Iori no pasó desapercibida por Athena que terminó asintiendo a la conclusión de Yuki, él no era el verdadero Iori Yagami… ¿entonces quien era? En el mismo momento de duda Flamme salió a contraatacar al hombre que se hacía pasar por Yagami que logró esquivar el ataque para preparar su próximo golpe.

" _Asobi wa owari da!"_

El supuesto Iori alzaba las manos juntas para ir en avance con su _Kin Shiki Yaotome_ contra Flamme, pero esta cargaba flamas púrpuras en su mano en una posición muy conocida para Yuki y la misma Athena: Flamme había utilizado una _Orochinagi_ contra Yagami la cual dio en el blanco, Yukino en cambio preparaba una bola de fuego en sus manos la que también lanzó hacia el pelirrojo que salió lastimado de ambos ataques. Aquel Iori se levantaba con algo de dificultad para después desaparecer ante la posibilidad de que una peleadora más del calibre de Athena se uniese a las dos chicas.

Ya habiendo desaparecido del lugar, Yuki y Athena van a asistir a ambas jóvenes que agradecieron el gesto.

– Muchísimas gracias por creernos – dijo Yukino con un par de heridas en su rostro.

– No te preocupes – contestó la castaña – es mejor que ambas vayan a enfermería a ver si no tienen alguna herida grave.

– Estamos bien… solo son un par de golpes nada más – agregó Flamme a las palabras de Yukino.

– Se nota que son bastante fuertes… – comentó Athena aún con algo de sorpresa.

Las cuatro chicas fueron a enfermería para atender las heridas de las dos jóvenes que enfrentaron al falso Iori Yagami, en el mismo lugar se presentaron después de salir con un par de banditas en el rostro y antes de entrar a clases de preparatoria.

– Flamme, _me llamo Flamme Ametryn._ – se presentó primero la pelirroja con seriedad aunque sin faltar el respeto.

– ¡Y yo la gran _Yukino Ozawa_!– después dijo la pelimorada, claro que con un buen coscorrón de Flamme por su infantilismo.

– Athena Asamiya, un gusto conocerlas – sonrió la Idol.

– Ya lo dije en el momento pero reitero: Kushinada Yuki – finalizó la novia de Kusanagi.

Se quedaron platicando unos momentos e intentando saber quién era ese Iori Yagami, pero ambas chicas respondieron que era un experimento de cierto hombre que las buscaba a las dos para completar su nuevo proyecto.

– Por cierto, Flamme… ¿cómo hiciste esa técnica? – interrogó Athena.

– ¿De cuál específicamente hablas? – pregunto esta vez Flamme.

– Del _Orochinagi_ , esa técnica es muy difícil de ejecutar y solo los elegidos pueden hacerlo, como mi novio por ejemplo – agregó Yuki.

– ¿¡Tienes novio!? – preguntó esta vez Yukino con cara de enamorada, pero otro coscorrón de Flamme la hizo volver en sí.

– Creo que también lo mencioné en el momento – contestó Yuki con una gota de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza, cosa que Athena y Flamme le siguieron – mi novio es Kyo Kusanagi.

Tanto Yukino como Flamme se miraron sin que las dos mayores se dieran cuenta, al parecer aquel nombre era cierto. Continuaron hablando cuando la gran campana de clases sonaba para dar inicio a la preparatoria que Yuki y Athena decidieron partir para no retrasarlas e ir a la universidad.

– Bueno chicas, cuídense y cualquier cosa nos avisan por nuestros números de teléfono que dejamos – inquirió la Psycho Soldier.

– Y no te preocupes, Yukino – interrumpió Yuki – hablaré con Kyo y los demás para que puedan platicar. Te pasaremos a buscar después de clases – sonrió al final.

– Y gracias nuevamente por ayudarnos – agradeció la pelimorada en una reverencia, cosa que Flamme replicó.

* * *

Las clases eran normales, aunque Yukino trataba a toda costa de no quedarse dormida por la pelea contra el Iori impostor y también por las palabras que Yuki había mencionado.

" _Creo que también lo mencioné en el momento. Mi novio es Kyo Kusanagi."_

Ese era el hombre al cual Yukino debía encontrar, no había duda alguna de que era Kyo Kusanagi la persona que debía destruir al inicio cuando fue encomendada para la misión, pero con la libertad que obtuvo un par de años atrás ahora solo debía concentrarse en evitar que un mal mayor ocurriese si él, el verdadero Iori, Chizuru Kagura y… la misma Yuki murieran. No sabía cuál era el plan real de Gustav Munchausen para eliminar a los soportes divinos y Yuki: regresar a la fuerza a Orochi, la simple venganza por lo de Shinobu años atrás o un nuevo proyecto de dominación.

Apenas prestaba atención a clases y menos la hora de almuerzo, afortunadamente el día concluyó cuando agarró sus cosas con Flamme para irse al departamento que compartían, solo que había olvidado que Yuki y los demás iban a buscarla en el atardecer para que comentara lo sucedido en la mañana y además la repercusión que tendrá en la historia contada hacia los soportes divinos.

Yukino y Flamme observaban dos motocicletas: una Harley Davison negra con un pasajero en él y otra Honda X200 de color rojo muy similar a las competencias de Motos GP con dos pasajeros. Al descender de ellos, se quitaban sus cascos cuando ambas chicas vieron al mismo pelirrojo pero vestido más casual: era el mismo Iori Yagami del cual no saben si era el real o nuevamente el impostor. La otra era la pelinegra dueña de la moto Honda y además de Kagura's Corp más la soporte divino del espejo Yata.

El último tripulante descendía de su Harley Davison cuando al quitarse el casco dejó ver su rostro. Yukino no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: un hombre de rostro claro y buenas facciones, cabello castaño y liso, ojos claros del mismo color, chaqueta blanca hasta la cintura con una camiseta negra larga en forma de cruz, jeans azules, zapatos negros con sus guantes de motociclista y de combate _[1]_.

Yukino se sonrojó a más no poder cuando Flamme se percató de la reacción de su compañera, era el mismo Kyo Kusanagi quien bajaba mientras tomaba su casco para dejarlo en el mismo asiento de su motocicleta. La cara de Yukino no cambió aun cuando Kyo saludó a Yuki de beso en los labios… ¡Momento! ¿Cómo diablos se sonrojó con solo mirarlo?

Los tres se acercaron a las dos chicas cuando Yagami fue el primero en hablar.

– Jum… pensé que era alguien que valiera la pena, pero solo son un par de chiquillas metiches en un juego de adultos.

Definitivamente si era el verdadero Iori Yagami.

– Deja de decir estupideces, Yagami – interrumpió Kyo sin soltar el abrazo de Yuki – si tiene que ver con Gustav entonces si son importantes.

– Estupideces las dices tú, Kyo – replicó Yagami molesto – pero dejarás de decirlas cuando acabe con tu vida.

– Otra vez no… – suspiraba Chizuru para posarse frente a ambas chicas – Disculpen por la actitud de ambos. Mi nombre es _Chizuru Kagura_ , soy una soporte divino del espejo Yata y guardiana del sello de Orochi. Gusto en conocerlas – sonrió al final para extenderles la mano a Yukino y Flamme que correspondieron el saludo.

Después de una laaarga discusión idiota entre Kyo e Iori, ambos enemigos se detienen – por orden de Yuki – y Kyo es el primero en quedar frente a ellas.

– Así que ustedes son las chicas de las cuales Yuki mencionó que lucharon contra un falso emo pelirrojo. Soy Kyo Kusanagi… – estrechó la mano Kyo a Flamme que correspondió. Luego se fue hacia Yukino que temblaba de nervios y además tenía un sonrojo menos escandaloso que hace un par de minutos atrás – Ehm… oye chica, ¿no tendrás fiebre?

¿Fiebre?

Puede ser que Yukino tenía fiebre porque después Kyo puso su mano en la frente de la chica que finalmente se desmayó, solo que Kusanagi logró tomarla en brazos antes que cayera al suelo.

– Oigan, ¿me pueden ayudar con esta chica? – pregunto Kyo mientras intentaban reanimar a Yukino.

Minutos después Yukino nuevamente despertó pero rodeada por los tres soportes divinos más Yuki y Flamme, lo cual al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró con los ojos castaños de Kyo Kusanagi que casi se desmayó otra vez, pero logró levantarse y quedar sentada enfrente de los presentes.

– Chica, ¿segura que estás bien con esa fiebre? – preguntó otra vez Kusanagi.

– S-sí, es-estoy bien… – tuvo que mentir Yukino. Los demás creyeron su historia

– De acuerdo, pues me presento: soy Kyo Kusanagi. Un gusto – dijo Kyo con sonrisa despreocupada, pero después cambió a una bastante seria – Escuché que tú y la otra chica tienen mucho que ver con Gustav Munchausen, el mismo hombre que nosotros tres – comentó señalando a Chizuru e Iori – derrotamos años atrás. Especialmente tú pelirroja que usaste mi _Orochinagi_ – lo último lo señaló hacia Flamme.

– Sí… – respondió Yukino ya alejada del sonrojo junto con Flamme y bajo la atenta mirada de los demás – él y su mano derecha llamado _Psychical_ nos crearon a partir de unos viejos proyectos pasados llamados '99, Zero y '01. Especialmente del '99 y Zero con el cual manejamos estos guantes.

Ambas chicas dejaron ver sus guantes rojos y amarillos respectivamente. Esto le trajo recuerdos a Kyo de un pasado al cual desea olvidar a toda costa.

– Gustav ahora está tomando proyectos reciclables, sin ofenderlas a ustedes. – comentó Kyo. Flamme estaba furiosa y Yukino rió en silencio de la honestidad de Kyo – Usar viejas idioteces de NESTS que no resultaron.

– Pero no solo eso – interrumpía Flamme – él se ha vuelto más poderoso desde ese entonces y además puso a disposición los proyectos de una organización criminal llamada _Howard Connection_.

Gustav trajo a Ash de la puerta del tiempo, usó proyectos de NESTS para crear dos chicas y eliminar obviamente a él mismo y a Iori con Chizuru, trajo de vuelta las almas de sus oponentes derrotados en el pasado y apareció un impostor haciéndose pasar por Iori. Definitivamente Kyo pensaba en su mente que Munchausen era un verdadero desquiciado mental que urgentemente pedía a gritos que le incineraran su cerebro fallado.

– ¿Y qué desea hacer ese tal Gustav con nosotros tres? – preguntaba Chizuru.

– Mejor dicho cuatro… también la busca a ella – dijo Flamme señalando a Yuki.

– No si lo quemo antes de tiempo – respondió Kyo con flamas en sus manos y tomando con fuerza la mano de su novia.

– El punto es que quiere destruirlos a ustedes cuatro… ¿para qué? Solo escuché de algo llamado _"proyecto Memorial"_ y para ello quiere organizar un nuevo torneo King of Fighters con tal de cumplir su objetivo – expresó la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados – y Yukino como yo somos parte importante de ese proyecto… Yukino más que yo, claro.

– ¿Y por qué ambas huyeron de ese lugar? – preguntó Yuki.

– Porque yo no quiero destruir a nadie – señaló Yukino con tono de tristeza. Flamme volteó a otro lado por el mismo sentimiento mientras que los demás estaban sorprendidos y Iori… seguía inmutable.

El ambiente estaba tenso así que Yuki decidió romperlo.

– ¿Y por qué no mejor participan en el torneo? – Habló la castaña, llamando la atención de todos – ¿no es lo que todos hacen para investigar o qué?

– Deja de hablar estupideces, Kushinada… claro, estupideces porque te juntas con este idiota de al lado – lanzó Iori para nuevamente atacar a Kyo.

– Vuelve a hablarle en ese tono a Yuki y te quemaré sin piedad – contesto Kyo con flamas en sus manos.

Chizuru nuevamente debió intervenir, esta vez Iori andaba de malas y justamente era por la cercanía que la pareja de Kyo y Yuki al retomar la relación que años atrás habían dejado en pausas. Yukino y Flamme se preguntaban si Kusanagi y Yagami siempre eran así. Minutos después y con el ambiente más tranquilo decidieron irse y dejar partir a las chicas para que descansaran. Kyo y Yuki se iban en la motocicleta mientras que Chizuru se fue sola, Iori quiso estar solo como siempre para regresar a su departamento lleno de desorden y caos tras ver a la "parejita" reunida otra vez, como si le trajera algún recuerdo de más que le molesta…

* * *

Llegando al departamento donde vivían, Yukino dejaba tiradas sus cosas al sofá para echarse al mismo mueble y boca abajo para olvidarse del pesado día. Flamme la siguió atrás y claro… un golpe en la cabeza para despertarla.

– ¡No hagas tanto desorden y deja las cosas en tu cuarto! – la regañaba Flamme con una vena en la sien estilo anime y un aura oscura.

– No golpees ahí otra vez – se quejaba Yukino mientras se sobaba la cabeza del coscorrón de Flamme – además quiero dormir.

– Son apenas las ocho de la tarde y tenemos que cenar. Anda, levántate – dijo la pelirroja con tono maternal.

– Perdóname Flamme pero no tengo hambre, disculpa.

Acto seguido, Yukino se colocó pijama e intentó dormir.

" _Así que ustedes son las chicas de las cuales Yuki mencionó que lucharon contra un falso emo pelirrojo. Soy Kyo Kusanagi…"_

¿Cómo diablos se había sonrojado tanto con solo haber tocado su mano? ¿Y cuando le tocó la frente también? ¡Además se rió de una broma de mal gusto donde ella estaba involucrada! Agradecía infinitamente a que todos pensaban que al tocarle la frente tenía fiebre porque en realidad no, pues Yukino si estaba colorada total al mirar al último del clan Kusanagi… pero tenía novia y se veía feliz con ella, ¿pero por qué también eso la deprimía?

Ella fue creada por el viejo proyecto NESTS que Gustav recicló. Suponiendo que ella era una chica de probeta como el _"Anti-K"_ que el mismo Igniz hizo... ¿entonces por qué tenía esta sensación que hacía latir su corazón con la cercanía de Kyo? Flamme fue a verla a su cuarto y la pelimorada se había quedado profundamente dormida, la pelirroja también había asentido a la mentira de Yukino porque se había dado cuenta al instante.

Yukino se había enamorado a primera vista de Kyo Kusanagi, del mismo hombre que cuya misión principal era destruirlo.

* * *

 _[1] El traje de Kyo Kusanagi es del NESTS Style ('99 al '01)_

¿Nuevo triángulo amoroso? Okey, no quiero darle protagonismo solo a Kyo, pero creo que Zelgadis (a mi opinión personal) debió darle más historia al Memorial LvL 2 con esta relación entre Yukino, Kyo y Yuki. Respecto a Iori… ya les dije que habrá una sorpresa con él y creo que los fics de Future Fighters dan a entender de quien se trata.

En el próximo capítulo se sabrán los equipos participantes y una gran novedad y respecto a una nueva pareja en esta saga. Si pudiesen adivinar quién será la primera pareja de este fic, le daré una galleta y una cerveza bien fría a quien pueda adivinarla: La pista está con cierto comparativo que hice al mencionar los sentimientos de Yukino por Kyo.

Se despide su servidor creyéndose Ash con flamas verdes xD

 _Bon Voyage~~~_


	4. Cuando el Pasado no Impide un Futuro

_**Otro Capítulo que no está en hiatus xD.**_

 _ **Lo sé que comencé el año 2016 ya que es 2018 jajaja, pero muchos problemas y varios fics incompletos me hicieron cambiar las prioridades.**_

 _ **KOF Memorial regresará cada mes.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_

— _ **Los personajes son de SNK.**_

— _ **Presencia de OoC en ciertos personajes.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo IV_

 _Cuando el Pasado no Impide un Futuro por Delante_

— _Fue una sorpresa, pero al menos me tranquiliza que hayas avisado antes—._ Comentó Chizuru vía móvil tras horas después de "cierta visita" y advertencia en la corporación Kagura.

—Para mí fue sorpresivo que el pecoso de Crimson regresara… lo peor es que ese desquiciado sigue con vida—. Dijo Kyo a las afueras de la residencia Kusanagi tras recibir la noticia de que Gustav había vuelto.

— _De veras que no se me pasó por la cabeza que Ash intentase robarnos las armas divinas para protegernos y eliminar a Saiki. Eso era prácticamente un suicidio—._ Admitió la protectora del espejo Yata.

—Al menos tienes el espejo de vuelta. Eso es bueno. Bien, tengo que marcharme. Mira que no tengo ganas de verlos, pero por las advertencias de Crimson debo decirles ahora mismo—. Tras recibir un okey y un hasta pronto de Chizuru, Kyo tenía urgencia de ir hacia uno de los departamentos que los Ikari le dieron a quienes debía ver, pues la situación y dos de los sujetos que estaban de vuelta se relacionaban no sólo con él, sino con aquel grupo involucrado. La seriedad de que Munchausen regresara era un problema grave para el japonés, pues intentó revivir a Orochi en el pasado usando a Shinobu/Goenitz y claro, buscando sacrificar a Yuki para completar el cometido.

* * *

Llegó en solo veinte minutos vía motocicleta hasta uno de las estaciones terminales de Osaka hacia un departamento al menos nuevo para él —aunque tenía solo algunos años de antigüedad y porque no sabía donde vivían—. Era un piso bastante cómodo, ubicado en el número quince y la habitación 1503 era la correcta según la información que obtuvo de Heidern que ya está al tanto de Gustav. Un par de tonos de timbre fueron suficientes para que una chica de cabello corto y castaño con una blusa beige saliera a abrir la puerta y recibirlo con sorpresa.

—¿Kusanagi? ¿Qué haces aquí?— consultó la mujer parada a un costado de la puerta.

—Whip, Seirah, Sally… ya ni sé cómo llamarte—. Se tomaba la cabeza el heredero Kusanagi por la confusión de miles de nombres—. En fin. ¿Están ese idiota de cabello blanco que copió mis flamas y la chica infantil que me odia sólo por tener fuego?

—No están aquí, sino en una cita—. Afirmó Whip con naturalidad.

—¡Rayos!— se maldijo Kyo tras saber que no estaban en el lugar —. Los necesito para avisarles de una emergencia que acaba de… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DIJISTE!?— Gritó Kusanagi tras perder la compostura y escuchar la última frase.

—Ah, eso. Deberías saber que ni Maxima ni yo podíamos creerlo cuando nos enteramos—. Mencionó la hermana mayor de K' limpiándose los oídos por el grito de Kyo. No lo culpaba, pues era una noticia novedosa en el heredero del clan.

—De hecho fue una sorpresa bastante grande que se contará en otro momento—. Agregó Maxima con risas tras salir detrás de la clon. Sin embargo, su expresión facial cambió cuando había oído cierta parte interesante—. Escuché lo último que dijiste de "emergencia", Kusanagi, y que los buscas. ¿Podrías contar que sucedió?

Le dejaron la entrada a Kyo y en el mismo salón comenzó a resumir los hechos: la reaparición de Ash Crimson que supuestamente vino a robar los tesoros sagrados, pero que al retornar de la puerta del tiempo, solamente quedaba la espada Kusanagi. Después, que el mismo pecoso francés le advirtió sobre la llegada de Gustav, la resurrección de ciertos enemigos pasados a manos de él y que conoció a dos chicas modificadas bajo los experimentos similares a N.E.S.T.S., lo que les llamó poderosamente la atención además del tercer punto de los viejos enemigos de vuelta. El sólo oír a N.E.S.T.S., nuevamente los molestó bastante.

—Y piensas que si modificó a esas dos chicas con la tecnología de N.E.S.T.S., significa que tanto K' como la "princesa" tuvieron que ser analizados en combate y como obstáculo a su plan— resumió Maxima—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver lo de N.E.S.T.S. ahora con la venganza de ese Gustav Munchausen a ti y tus dos "compañeros"?

—Ni yo lo sé, pero estoy cien por ciento claro que como ese plan fracasó, buscó otros medios y quizás otra meta—. Aseguró Kyo al entender la referencia a Yagami y Kagura. Los ex-N.E.S.T.S. no participaron de ese torneo en que Shinobu había muerto, pues tuvieron otros objetivos tras el fracaso del plan de Clon Zero.

—Y que recordásemos a Ash Crimson, es otro evento que nos dice que aquel sujeto es más fuerte de lo que nos cuentas. Ahora, faltaría saber cuál es ese otro plan—… Cuestionó Whip con una mano en su barbilla cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

Justamente eran los aludidos al nuevo conflicto.

Para Maxima y Whip ya no era novedad alguna verlos juntos, aunque para Kyo era una escena digna de ser capturada por uno de los fotógrafos profesionales y oficiales de Athena Asamiya. No solo por verlos así, sino también por lo casual que vestían.

K' tenía puesto una camisa corta de color blanco y semiabierta que dejaba ver su crucifijo de plata, pantalones negros y con sus siempre gafas de sol polarizadas. Raro no verlo con su característica chaqueta de "Depredador" y con facciones más relajadas. Kula en cambio llevaba colocada un vestido blanco cuyo largo era solo un poco superior a la rodilla y cuyo cuerpo menudo la hacían ver bien, resaltando levemente su retaguardia y caderas, reconociendo la buena combinación de la vestimenta con el físico. Además de zapato sin taco del mismo color que combinaba bien en sus rojizos ojos y cabello miel, había entrado de la mano con el moreno modificado y bastante alegre.

Aunque los rostros de ambos cambiaron inmediatamente al hastío por ver al heredero del clan Kusanagi no sólo por invadir su piso, sino porque ahora se enteró del "notición" del año a manos de Whip y quizás que otra cosa habría dicho el cyborg presente.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que algo despreciable iba a ver esta tarde, y me encuentro con Kusanagi— comentó K' con risa socarrona tras sus palabras y sin soltar a la joven.

—Y yo debería denunciarte ante las autoridades por acoso de menores—. Ironizó Kyo. Increíblemente fue apoyado por Maxima y Whip quienes trataron de reír tapándose sus bocas al ver que la batalla sería verbal y de que K' no tenía con qué defenderse ante tamaño argumento —. Y por favor, no es necesario decir que me odias. Eso ya lo tengo claro desde hace tres años atrás — añadió dirigiéndose a Kula, quien tenía una mezcla de impresión por la naturalidad de Kusanagi al predecirla y molestia por haber sacado el tema de las edades.

—De todos modos, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó el hermano menor de Whip con prisa de que Kyo se largase pronto del lugar.

—Primero: descuida. Sé que quieres echarme a patadas de este lugar y segundo, apareció un nuevo enemigo que experimentó con dos chicas… muy similares a ustedes dos—. Dijo Kyo sin chistar.

—¿A nosotros?— reiteró Kula en pregunta y sin creer en las palabras de Kyo.

—Sí, y no sólo eso: sino que deben haber regresado enemigos desagradables como aquellos que ustedes conocen a la perfección—. Contestó Kusanagi tajantemente—. Si no me creen, díganme quién es Ash Crimson.

—Es una pregunta tan estúpida como tú sí sabemos que Ash es—… antes de continuar, K' había detenido su respuesta en una extraña señal.

¿Cómo fue posible que de la noche a la mañana todos los recuerdos de Ash Crimson regresaran a su mente? Esa fue una de las pruebas que Kyo dio a conocer del retorno de Gustav y del experimento que mencionó. Kula por su parte comenzó a reaccionar de la misma impresión al volver a recordar a aquel pecoso francés que también odia por el uso de las flamas. Whip y Maxima creyeron cada palabra de Kusanagi y los rostros de preocupación se notaron en cada uno de los ex-N.E.S.T.S.

Iniciando por momentos desagradables como la reconstrucción de memorias, clonaciones, experimentos con flamas, modificación de estas para crear contramedidas a través del hielo, enfrentamientos donde estuvieron al borde de la muerte y cuya suerte los acompañó en cada uno de esos escenarios, entre otros, hasta llegar donde están. Repetir aquellos combates no eran nada bienvenidos y las consecuencias de ello serían peores. ¿Con qué fuerza llegaría Igniz si es que fuese uno de los retornados? Kula sintió la mano tensa de K' y la peligrosidad al saber que en la cita ambos salieron sin los guantes de control respectivos.

—Ya que dije todo, debo retirarme. Al menos ya les advertí de lo que Gustav tiene en mente—. Zanjó Kyo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Espera. Cuéntanos más sobre ese Gustav Munchausen y el por qué está utilizando la tecnología de N.E.S.T.S.—. Fue el mismo "depredador" de ahora veinte años quien lo detuvo antes de marcharse y con el control de su mano antes de emitir las flamas modificadas. Se estaba tragando su ego y orgullo al permitir la ayuda de Kusanagi, pero este tema era importante para él. Por primera vez, K' estaba preocupado de que algunos de ellos retornasen—. Olvida lo que dije antes y por favor, danos todo el detalle posible hasta hoy.

—"Kei" tiene razón. No soportaría verlos otra vez— apoyó la joven de cabello miel a un costado suyo y llamándolo por su sola letra, lo que no le importó al moreno en lo absoluto y al mismo tiempo, teniendo pasajes mentales de su secuestro y experimentos en ella a temprana edad—. Puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros, pero cuéntanos qué más ocurrió en esos años después.

El tono más tranquilo y de preocupación en K' más la rara madurez de Kula eran sinceros y no tenían sarcasmos de fondo ni segundas intenciones, pues ellos lo pasaron mal hace años y ahora quizás deberían enfrentarlos por segunda vez. Kyo los entendió a la perfección y se quedó con los cuatro miembros familiares para dar cada detalle, desde el intermedio al torneo Zero hasta la reaparición de Ash Crimson.

Después de la cena servida por Whip, los cinco tomaron lugar en la mesa y durante la comida, Kyo comenzó por contar desde la aparición de Gustav quien intentó revivir a Goenitz en el cuerpo de Shinobu, su derrota respectiva y ahora el nuevo plan que aún desconocen pero con ciertos indicios, las novedades de Yukino y Flamme y la sorpresa del grupo al saber que había un clon de Iori Yagami trabajando posiblemente para él.

—Un clon de Yagami. Eso ya suena peligroso si tiene el disturbio de sangre de Orochi—. Advirtió Maxima con voz átona, sin sensación alguna o bien, neutra.

—No es una posibilidad, es un hecho—. Puntualizo Kusanagi—. Yuki fue quien lo reconoció como clon y no Athena que estaba con ella. Al día siguiente y de despedirme de las chicas, me encontré con él verdadero imbécil de Iori hablando con Ash que le devolvió el Matagama. Quizás buscaba a Yuki para encontrarme y advertirme de Gustav en vez de atacarme—. Expuso Kyo—. Después le regresó el espejo Yata a Chizuru y cómo no tenía nada más que hacer y sin el Pasado Distante rondando, decidió regresar a Francia a ver a Elisabeth y si los otros dos también estaban enterados de su re-bienvenida.

—¿Piensas que Shen y Duo Lon deben haber nuevamente adquirido el recuerdo de Ash?—. Volvió a preguntar el semi-cyborg.

—Es posible—. Respondió en su lugar Seirah—. De todos modos debo hablar con el teniente y el coronel para saber si están enterados de este tema de clonaciones de Gustav—. Añadió la Ikari al saber que tiene un nuevo informe que entregar a Ralf y Clark sobre el posible objetivo—. Por ahora, tengo entendido que tiene a tres ayudantes: Psychical, su mano derecha; Naomi, una chica que dice tener un pasado con Iori Yagami; y un desconocido.

—De todos modos, no conocemos a ese Gustav, ni sus ayudantes ni nada. Me interesa sólo conocer que pretende con hacer con la basura restante de los imbéciles de N.E.S.T.S. y por qué involucrarnos—. Solucionó K' con ganas de masacrar al primero de ellos que se le atravesara. No por nada, el clon Kyo-1 murió a manos de él mientras que Kyo-2 fue la víctima de Yagami _[1]._

—Ustedes averigüen eso, porque lo que es yo, quiero acabar directamente con ese malnacido antes que se salga con la suya. Lamento tener que dejar la cena a medio camino, pero debo volver a casa para visitar y cuidar al viejo—. Se levantaba Kyo de la mesa para buscar su casco y motocicleta. Un rostro alicaído se notó en Kusanagi y no pasó desapercibido para Kula y Whip quienes escucharon "cuidar a su padre".

—¿Qué le pasó al señor Saisyu?— Consultó Whip.

Era un tema personal y solamente Chizuru, Yuki y toda la familia Kusanagi — y hasta el imbécil de Yagami— estaban enterados de la condición del padre del heredero de la espada del racimo cortante. Además, debía admitir que aún se lleva hostil con los ex-N.E.S.T.S como para decirles que sufría de una enfermedad mortal, pero no tanto ya que no son tan enemigos como antes. La nueva amabilidad mostrada y la comprensión que recibió de ellos en el día, cambió el switch de su manera de verlos.

—Leucemia. Le quedan pocos meses de vida—. Aseveró Kyo.

—Pero… si se ve saludable y siempre riendo—. Maxima no podía dar crédito a la condición de Saisyu Kusanagi.

—Cuando Rugal experimentó el lavado de cerebro, buscó al mismo tiempo otros métodos para hacer control total de la persona a su voluntad. El primero fue mi padre en el segundo torneo King of Fighters de equipos cuando la bastarda esa de Vice lo capturó— comentó Kusanagi con rabia.

El resto supo también de que Rugal y los secuaces experimentaron con Saisyu para controlar su voluntad corporal antes de controlar su mente. Posiblemente uno de esos experimentos terminó por destruir tejidos y de fracasar, por lo que buscaron controlar su mente como segunda opción. Nunca pensaron que sus efectos terminaran por extenderse a largo plazo.

Si los ex-N.E.S.T.S. querían vencer a los responsables de lo ocurrido años atrás —en especial K' que los quería asesinar—, comprendieron el odio que Kyo le tenía a Rugal y especialmente, a la pelirroja Hakkeshu como principal responsable.

—De todos modos, sabemos que Gustav Munchausen planea revivir a Orochi, pero usando la tecnología de N.E.S.T.S. para llegar hacia los portadores de las armas divinas—. Solucionó Seirah para tomar su móvil y llamar a Heidern con la nueva información a entregar, el cual, se dirigió a Kyo antes de marcar—. Te avisaremos cualquier cosa que suceda. Mientras tanto, dale mis saludos al señor Saisyu de mi parte.

* * *

En su propia habitación y echado de espalda con sus brazos como almohada mirando al techo, K' meditaba —algo raro en él— sobre las palabras de Kusanagi y el justo ataque a la preparatoria donde Yukino y Flamme fueron atacadas por el falso Yagami que vio minutos después en el noticiario de último momento con los demás. Si tanto Krizalid como Igniz siguen vivos o revividos por ese Gustav Munchausen, eso significaba que las mismas pesadillas de hace años atrás podrían reiterarse. No le importaba nada, lo asumía, pero la persecución sería inminente y habían muchos factores clave: apenas pudo vencer a Krizalid y necesitó de Kula para derrotar con un milagro a Igniz.

Clonaron a su hermana después de morir, modificaron a Maxima, experimentaron con Kula como una máquina asesina contra él… ni hablar que a él mismo le borraron gran parte de su memoria y estuvo a punto de morir al sentir el ADN de las flamas Kusanagi.

Sintió cuatro toques en su puerta. Él jamás le abriría a los demás cuando hastiado se encontraba y por esa misma razón, le encomendó que tocara cuatro veces para reconocerla. La hizo pasar y de inmediato notó su rostro de preocupación. Sabía perfectamente que la noticia de Kyo le hizo despertar más que algún otro recuerdo negativo.

—Supongo que estarás pensando en lo mismo, ¿no?— preguntó el moreno tras sentarse en su cama y tener su vista fija en ella.

—Sí—. Afirmó Kula en un pequeño murmullo y tomando asiento al lado suyo. Lógicamente lo de Kusanagi había hecho eco.

—Los vencimos una vez, así que si regresan, les patearemos el trasero nuevamente—. Manifestó K', intentando con su ego hacer reír a la anti-K' y logrando tal cometido.

Kula sabía de los enfrentamientos y la complejidad a la que ambos lo afrontaron y la peligrosidad de regresar. Agradecía infinitamente ese exceso de confianza de K', pues aunque la situación no era la indicada, era parte de su personalidad.

—Aunque quien pensaría: detesto a Kusanagi y sigue desagradándome, aunque… creo que siento algo de estima después de lo que dijo. Si yo fuera él, la haría pedazos sin piedad—. Reconoció el mismo joven de cabello blanco en comparación con su experiencia a N.E.S.T.S. y las ganas de Kyo de eliminar a Vice—. Agh… ni siquiera sé en qué momento me puse tan blando con ese idiota.

—Desde que maduraste, y yo también. Después de esto, hasta olvidé por un momento que me disgustaba porque usaba flamas—. Asumió la chica—. Creo que maduré algo desde que…

—Murió Foxy. Aunque seguías siendo infantil y comprendí el por qué seguías alegre como si nada—. Complentó K' mientras tomaba la carta de invitación que llegó minutos después de que el heredero del Sol cortante abandonara el edificio—. Realmente odio este tipo de torneos, pero esta vez es distinto y quiero ponerle fin a esta estupidez, antes que se escape de las manos y arruine todo lo que se ha reparado—. Añadió al final con seriedad y empuñando la mano derecha donde tenía la carta de invitación.

—Y no estarás sólo, esta vez—. Agregó Kula colocando su mano derecha justamente sobre la de K', coincidiendo que son las manos donde usan los guantes y controlan sus poderes.

—Lo sé, igual que hace diez años atrás de lo poco que recuerdo. Demonios… sigo preguntándome cómo fue que me puse tan suave—. Reía el moreno con sarcasmo y llevando a su mente uno de los pocos recuerdos que quedaron intactos en su memoria: el que haya conocido a Kula mucho antes del secuestro y experimento de N.E.S.T.S.

—Pues lo dijiste hace unos segundos, pero con una sola diferencia desde hace tres meses, _"Kei Dash"_ —… matizó la chica de cabello miel al mismo tiempo que miraba a K' con una sonrisa.

—Seh… y no me arrepiento de nada después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, _"gatita"_ —. Culminó K' con una misma sonrisa que nunca se le veía y sin sarcástico o en alusión de bromas, sumando un corto beso que Kula correspondió y que le agradaba mucho de ella.

Sólo que tanto su hermana como Maxima los estaban observando desde el umbral de la puerta que se encontraba abierta por ellos mismos.

—¿Para eso platicaban con la puerta cerrada?— molestaba Whip haciendo gestos de complicidad y de broma.

—¡Agh! ¡Toquen la maldita puerta antes de entrar!— respondió molesto K' ante las risas de los dos culpables, sumado las bajas risas de Kula y olvidando por unos momentos, que la amenaza de Gustav Munchausen se había extendido a ellos.

* * *

 _ **Notas de capítulo:**_

— _ **Se da a entender que K' conoció a Kula desde niños antes que N.E.S.T.S. interviniera en ambos. Algo así leí en una página de SNK en inglés (es poco confiable en español).**_

— _ **Yukino y Flamme regresarán, así como los equipos que participarán y el formato del torneo KOF.**_

 _ **¿Les gustó?: review para comentar.**_

 _ **¿No les gustó?: review para mejorar y continuar en reparos. Adieu~~.**_


End file.
